1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a metal oxide film on carbon nanotubes and a method of fabricating a carbon nanotube transistor using the same, and more particularly, to a method of stably forming a metal oxide film on carbon nanotubes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carbon nanotubes (CNTs) are one of carbon allotropes having a one dimensional structure. Since the CNTs show a ballistic transport phenomenon, CNTs are expected to be a next generation nano semiconductor material that may replace silicon semiconductor.
Recently, many studies have been conducted to manufacture a transistor using CNTs as a channel. In particular, an ultimate ideal carbon nanotube transistor to be fabricated using the one dimensional structure CNTs is a so-called gate-all around structure. That is, the CNTs that are used as a channel is hung between a source electrode and a drain electrode and a gate oxide film and gate electrode surround the CNTs.
Meanwhile, since only carbon atoms having sp2 bonding are present on an ideal surface of the CNTs, it is difficult to stably form a gate oxide film on the surface of the CNTs.